


Best Night Ever Girl!Harry Girl!Louis

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, First Time, Genderswap, Hot, Lesbian, Sex, Smut, Smutsmutsmut, Smutty, girl!Harry, girl!Louis, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eleanor and Harry are going to make this night the best night Louis' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Night Ever Girl!Harry Girl!Louis

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lesbian smut. Girl!Harry and Girl!Louis

Harry and Eleanor were laying side by side on Harry's bed. They were having their daily Louis talk, they just couldn't resist what that girl had to offer to them. The would talk about how her hair would always just flow freely and it would make them jealous.

Louis' hair was soft, and wavy; she didn't really have to do much with it. But, this made Harry jealous, she had thick, curly hair that would never want to stay styled. Eleanor's hair wasn't curly or straight, but it was thick and it frizzed out with the heat.

They would talk about anything that made their heart go crazy and they wanted Louis. The one thing that they loved the most was the bum that she loves to flaunt. It was a bum that would make J-lo have a run for her money. And it wasn't like they had a hard time to see it, since Louis wears the tightest jeans her hips could fit, the shortest shorts and tightest skirts. They just wanted to dominate that bum and wanted to soon.

Harry and Eleanor are known as being the bisexuals in their grade, but every time Harry is approached about it, she cuts them off and tells them that she is pansexual. But, no matter what she tries, she is still labeled as being bisexual. 

Harry and Eleanor have fooled around a few times; it was how they realized they were attracted to girls as well. And then after they found out they were bisexual, Louis came out. They thought that this was a coincidence, but everyone knows how much Louis wants to be with Harry. It's an obsession to be exact.

Everywhere Harry happens to look, Louis is right behind her (not that she's complaining though). But, it does get a bit creepy to always be watched and she wants to make this something more.

Harry approaches Eleanor and looks out at the corner of her eye before speaking, "So El, want to go shopping today? I need to get some new bras. So up to it?"

"Yeah, sure...maybe you're little friend could come." She points to Louis who looked back flustered. 

 

"I-uh. S-sure. I'll go with you, I-I guess," Louis stuttered, a blush dusting across her cheeks. Harry and Eleanor smiled smugly at each other, knowing they had gotten Louis right where they wanted her. 

Harry shrugged and said, "Looks like we're going." Eleanor nodded and pushed her phone into her purse, pushing it up to her shoulder. The three headed out of the door, Eleanor and Harry's heals clacking, Louis' converse thudding on the concrete. 

When they had gotten into the car and started driving, Eleanor looked into the rear-view mirror to stare at Louis. "So. What size are you?" Eleanor asked, making Louis' eyes widen and jaw slacken. She bit her bottom lip, sucking on it desperately. Harry looked at Louis, pushing some of her curly hair behind her ear. She was interested in the answer herself. 

"W-what do you mean?" Louis stammered, still shocked by the random question. 

Eleanor and Harry both raised their eyebrows. "What size bra are you? You know. For the shop," Harry informed, smirking as Louis blushed in embarrassment. 

"Right, right. I'm a C cup," Louis muttered, grabbing an elastic from her wrist to push her hair back. Harry and Eleanor made a humming noise, and Eleanor watched the road. Harry reached over to the radio from the back seat to turn it on, finding a song right away. As they drove, they all sung along to different songs. 

 

Harry's eyes sort of bulged out of her head once Louis told them her bra size. Harry freaking wishes that she was as small as Louis, she was cursed with the horrid DD-cup. Even though she was tall and somewhat lanky, the bigger bust ran in the family.

They reached the mall about fifteen minutes later and they all stumbled out of the car laughing hysterically.

"You lot are so mean!" Eleanor huffed as Harry and Louis were laughing against each other.

"Sorry, but I didn't know someone could sound like that when they are singing!" Harry spoke as she tried to control her breathing through the laughs.

"Whatever, now come on." Eleanor walked in front of Harry and Louis walked side by side. They reached the Victoria's Secret shop and they all split to different sections, since all three of them are different sizes. After they grab some, they all squeeze inside of one dressing room.

"A-are we changing to-together?" Louis spoke rubbing her somewhat tattooed littered arms (that's what really attracted Harry to Louis, Eleanor cared for the bum more than the ink).

"There's nothing to worry about. We have the same parts, there's not going to be a surprise."

"Alright," Louis slowly takes off her top and she could have sworn she seen Harry's eyes advert to her breasts; not that she's complaining though. And she'd been lying if she told you that she didn't look at Harry when she unclasped her bra.

She looked from the corner of her eye and noticed how perky her breasts were. She figured that Harry being so big that without support they would sag down. But, they sat directly on her chest.

"See anything you like?" Harry snapped Louis out of her stare. She didn't even realize that she started to stare at Harry in the lacy bra she picked out.

 

"Uh-sorry...that's cute. You, uh, should get it," Louis speaks as she slips the straps off her bra that she just slipped on.

 

Eleanor slipped on her laced pink bra, looking at the two, who were staring at each other. She posed dramatically and sing-sung, "How does this look?" Both pairs of eyes averted to her, widened at the sight. 

"Wow, El. That looks perfect on you!" Louis said, blushing a little at the end. Harry nodded, unclasping her bra again. When she couldn't get it undone, she started jumping around, her breasts jiggling in their confinements. 

"Holy fucking Hell, I think this is a death trap. Get me out of this thing, El," Harry ordered, turning around for Eleanor to get it. With some difficulty, Eleanor got it on done, but it made Harry stumble forward. She supported herself with two hands on the wall in front of her. She breathed out, opening her eyes to meet the shocked blue ones of Louis. 

Harry smiled and pressed closer, making Louis blush harder. "Hi there," Harry spoke in sultry voice, smirking when Louis gulped at the end. 

"Y-your boobs...they're, uh. They're pressed up against mine," Louis mumbled, trying to get away from Harry, who smirked and pressed a little bit harder yet. Louis yelped and pulled away completely, pushing Harry away from her. It all would've worked if Louis wouldn't have pushed Harry by the chest. Harry breasts felt warm and heavy in her hands, and they were too big for her to cup in hands. When she realized what she was grasping, Louis snatched her hands away. She grabbed her regular bra, slipped it on, along with her bandeau and tank top, and headed out the dressing room door. 

Eleanor and Harry exchanged a confused look. "What...just happened there, Harry?" Eleanor asked, crossing her arms across her now bare chest. Harry shrugged and slipped on her shirt. 

"I have no clue. I was just playing with her. Louis' the one who tried to milk my tits," Harry said, slipping out of the dressing room with Eleanor right behind her. 

Once they were out of the room, Harry noticed Louis on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. She wasn't crying or anything but she did look sad.

Harry cocks her eyebrow and looks to Eleanor who is just as confused. Harry walks over to where Louis is and she sits right next to her. She puts her hand on her shoulder before speaking, "What's wrong?"

"The fact that you make things so easy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Being so carefree when it comes to things like that. I didn't mean to hold them, it was an accident."

"I'm not carefree, I'm just not afraid to flaunt what I've got. And don't worry love, it was my fault too. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"Are you sure you're totally fine with it?" Louis finally looked up into Harry's caring eyes.

"Yes love, now come on, we need to get going. You found everything you wanted?"

"Yeah, I just wanted the one I tried on anyways." Louis uncurled herself and followed Harry and Eleanor to the register. They bought what they wanted and they walked by a sex store.

Louis was walking in front of Harry and Eleanor. Harry turns to Eleanor and motions her to the store. They grab Louis and pull her into the store. They pull her all the way to the back of the store to the wall of vibrators.

"What are we doing in here?" Louis spoke, finally not stuttering. But, she did kind of like the idea of looking at this stuff, she just wasn't going to admit it.

"My vibrator is out of style and it doesn't feel as good as it used to," Harry bluntly told to a blushing Louis, who now has an image of Harry spread open wide thrusting a vibrator in and out of her vagina.

"Oh."

"Yeah, now help me pick." Louis then noticed that Eleanor had disappeared somewhere in the store. 

"Where did El go?"

"I don't know, now which one?" Harry spoke and she did know where El went. She wanted this to be the biggest surprise to Louis when they get back to Harry's empty home.

 

"Okay, okay. Lube, toys, go to Harry's, set everything up, too much to do, too much to do," Eleanor muttered to herself, rubbing her hands together. She walked around the shop, trying to find some good, water based lube. When she had found a small box of it, something colorful caught her attention from the corner of her eye. She looked over and saw a huge rack of lingerie. She smirked and walked over, pulling out one of the pieces. It was bright pink with feathered ends and a sparkly top piece. 

"Well, it's a good thing I know everyone's sizes," Eleanor thought to herself, smiling. She grabbed a couple for her, Harry, and Louis, throwing them into a small basket, along with the lube. "Now to find a couple of toys, mood setting candles, and we're good to go," Eleanor mumbled, running over to a wall of toys. 

While she was checking out and heading over to Harry's, the two other girls were picking out vibrators, trying to find one that not only stimulated the g-spot, but the clit, too. Louis was blushing deep red, her neck and face completely flushed. Harry was smirking smugly to herself, enjoying the way Louis would almost curl into herself every time she held up a realistic cock vibrator. 

"M-maybe you should just get this one," Louis said, randomly grabbing one for forty bucks. Harry looked at it and smiled. 

"Yeah, sure. Double sided vibrators work, too," Harry said, snatching it out of Louis' hands. Louis went pale. 

"Why do you need a double sided vibrator, Harry?" Louis hissed, her heart beating hard against her chest. 

Harry shrugged and placed the vibrator on the counter, showing her ID to the man behind the counter. "Wouldn't you like to know." Louis blushed again, keeping to herself for the whole time. 

When Harry and Louis got back out, Eleanor was in the car. She winked discreetly to Harry, who smiled and winked back, hopping into the back of the car with Louis.

 

She knew that fun awaited at home. 

Throughout the car ride, it was quiet, too quiet. Louis wasn't liking the quietness and she reached up to the front to turn the radio up. She sighed in relief as there was finally something to ease away the quietness. She turns to look out the window and didn't pay attention to what was happening beside her.

Harry discreetly took out one of the smaller vibrators and looked to Eleanor who smirked. Harry leaned over to Louis and whispered into her ear, "You ready for the time of your life?" She spoke as she inched her hand under the fabric of Lou's skirt and right inside of her underwear. 

Harry toys with Lou's clit before she inserts two fingers inside of Lou's vagina. There was a small whimper that escaped her lips and Harry literally had her putty in her hands. After a few more thrusts she brings her fingers out and brings them right inside her mouth. 

She licks her fingers clean before she moves Lou's underwear to the side and shoves the vibrator inside of her. She screams out a loud moan and Harry starts to move it in and out. But then she stops, she turns on the vibrating and removes her hand and puts her underwear back to where it was. She pats Lou right on the clit and she moans. 

As they got to the house, Lou was a complete mess. She ended up moving on the seat where the vibrator was touching the seat and started to rock her hips because the feeling was unbearable. She needed something, but then Harry grabbed her and made her stay still.

"You don't want me to turn it up, now don't you?" Harry spoke as she inched her hands to the vibrator and she didn't even let Lou respond as she turned it up to the highest setting.

Lou's hips bucked forward and she screamed as her first orgasm of the night ripped through her body. 

Eleanor was trying to focus on the road but she couldn't help but try to relieve some of the pleasure. She started to rub her clit over her panties as she drove with the one hand. She just wonders how Harry can deal with this.

 

When they got to the house, Harry and Eleanor were out of the car, leaving Louis with the vibrator still in her inside the car. She started to whine, afraid to stand up with the toy inside her. When she realized neither one of the girls were coming back, she slowly got out of the car, moaning at the new angle the vibrator reached. 

Louis couldn't believe this was happening. She was going to be with Harry, someone who she had a crush on for awhile, and Eleanor, who even if Louis wasn't head over heals for her, was still very, very sexy. She winced a little when the vibrator rubbed her wrong, making her a little sensitive. 

When she stepped into the house, Louis noticed a set of lingerie on the couch. She walked over to it, waddling a little with the toy still vibrating in her. On there was a quickly scribbled note that said: Take it out. Put these on. Come up stairs. Louis blushed and looked at the lingerie again. 

The top was black with skulls on it, two skulls only big enough to cover her nipples. The top went down into a tulle fabric, the ends decorated with black lace that had black sequins sewed on. The bottoms was a pair of black lace thongs that were almost completely see through, her wet pussy visible through the material. 

Louis threw her clothes on the floor and grabbed the vibrator, wet with her cum, and walked up the stairs, surprised to her soft gasps and moans. She walked into Harry's room to see Eleanor and Harry making out on the bed, lingerie clinging to their bodies. 

Harry had a light blue satin top, the bodice of the top clutching to her curved waist deliciously. The sides and ends were decorated with black ruffles, and there was two black bows on each side, the whole lingerie top being held together by a black ribbon that ran down both sides. Her bum was peeking through a pair of almost see through panties, just a plain blue pair with a simple striped design. 

Eleanor was wearing a dark pink top that clutched to her body, her breasts almost popping from the top of the lingerie. The top was trimmed with bows and lace, and it made her tanned skin glow. Her panties were like Louis', a black lace thong that made her perky arse poke out. Louis moaned at the sight of the two making out, rutting against each other to find friction.

Her moan caught both girls' attentions, making them stop their actions. 

 

"What, couldn't wait for me?" Louis said, striding over to the bed to push Harry and Eleanor apart. 

"We just couldn't resist each other," Harry spoke as she started to mouth at Lou's neck, with Eleanor on the other side. She was still grasping the vibrator in her hand and this was turning her on. She takes the vibrator and brings it down to her clit. She turns it on and starts to pleasure herself.

Harry noticed this and she grabs the toy from Lou's grasp. "Nope, none of that," she spoke as she tosses the toy on the bed above their heads. 

Harry returns back to leaving love bites on Lou's neck and the pleasure felt so good, Lou move her leg over Harry's and starting rutting her hips. They way that she was positioned, her knee was rubbing against Harry and she moaned loudly. The vibrations went right down to her clit and Lou was going faster.

Harry knew if they kept it up this way that Lou would be orgasming before they can have their fun. Harry detaches her lips from Louis and grabs her. She flips her around to where both her and Eleanor are hovering over her. 

Harry's eyes rake over Lou's body and reaches to her panties. She sees how wet and wanting she is. Harry looks to Eleanor and they split off. Eleanor takes her breasts and Harry takes her pussy.

Eleanor slips off the top and grabs Lou's breasts. She crashes her lips to Lou's as she starts to pinch at the nubs of her nipples. Lou moans loudly into Eleanor's mouth and she didn't realize anything until she felt something wet at her entrance.

She detaches her lips and peers down to see the one thing that she has been dying to happen for so long. 

Louis could see Harry in between her legs, licking at her entrance. Louis rolled her eyes back in pleasure, pushing back her hips, begging for Harry to push her tongue into her at least. She presses her lips back to Eleanor's, who is still twisting and toying with her nipples. Harry licks from Louis' entrance up to her clit, tasting her completely. Louis gasped a little, her hips rutting up. 

Harry pushed Louis' hips down, and nipped at Louis' thighs as a warning. As Eleanor worked Louis' breasts, Harry worked on her clit. She licked at Louis' clit, her tongue pointed and wet. She circled around it, sucking the sensitive nub into her mouth.

She sucked on it, nipping at the hood lightly, making Louis gasp in a mix of pleasure and pain. Harry continued to suck and lick at Louis' clit while pushing two fingers into Louis. She worked her through a small orgasm that left Louis shaking. When Louis had finished coming on Harry's fingers, she pulled them out, licking them clean of Louis. She moaned around one of her fingers, pulling them out for Eleanor to suck, too. 

"Mm, you taste so good, Louis," Eleanor purred, licking and nipping at Louis' ear. Louis moaned and gasped. She was growing sensitive, but she knew that Harry and Eleanor still needed to be pleasured. Louis knew the night was far from over. 

Once Harry moved from where she was positioned, Louis rolled over to hover over Eleanor. She moved her leg in between El's and starts to rock her hips. El gasps and moves hers as well. 

As they were grinding and kissing, Harry was getting really turned on. She pulled her top over her head and pulled down her panties. She lays down next to the two girls and grabs the double sided vibrator. She wraps her lips around it to get it wet before she brings it to her pussy and slowly inserts it. She takes as much as she could before she starts to fuck herself with it.

She brings her hand to her nipples and starts to pinch them to make them hard. Her moans were so loud that Lou and El broke apart. They looked hungrily at the sight that Harry is giving to them. They strip off their clothes before Louis grabs the other end of the vibrator and inserts it into herself. She starts to move her hips and the toy went deeper inside of Harry. 

Harry opens her eyes and motioned to the left out El. "I want you to sit on my face." El doesn't resist as she straddles Harry's shoulders. She leans onto her knees and Harry starts to lap at the wetness that was leaking out of her pussy. 

They way that Lou was rocking her hips, both her and Harry were experiencing extreme pleasure. She didn't have to do anything to make her moan. 

El was feeling so overwhelmed with pleasure that she pushes herself in to Harry's face as she entered her tongue and started to tongue fuck her pussy. With a few more movements, El and Harry were both orgasming for the first time as Lou goes through her third.

They don't remove the vibrator and after awhile Lou starts to rock her hips once more. This girl has been holding everything in for years and she's going mad with pent up horniness.

El gets off Harry and grabs two things and motions for Harry and Lou to look up. In her hands were two strap ons.

"Lou will fuck me and Harry will fuck Lou, got it?" They both nod and take out the vibrator. 

Eleanor tossed the strap ons onto the bed, and Harry and Louis slipped them on, buckling them at their hips. Eleanor laid back on the bed, her head on the pillow, her hips slightly raised so Louis could get easy access. Louis grasped onto El's hips, raising them up until Eleanor's legs were on her shoulder's. Louis pushed in with one thrust, making Eleanor gasp and moan. It was then that she was happy she bought the lube that Harry was slathering onto the strap on buckled on her hips. 

When Harry was ready, Louis stopped her little thrusts into Eleanor, waiting for Harry to push inside of her. When Harry did, Louis let out a high pitched moan, her mouth dropping open and her fingers quick to guide Harry in. When Harry was in, she thrust into Louis twice, letting Louis get an idea of what kind of rhythm they were going at. She leaned down a little so Harry was fucking into her doggy style, and Louis could still fuck Eleanor. 

All three were a moaning mess, Louis and Eleanor fucking onto the strap ons as best as they could, and Harry rubbing at her clit with two fingers. Soon, the girls were coming again with little cries. At this point, they were too sensitive to continue, but they rode out each other's orgasms. When they were done, Harry pulled out of Louis and took off the strap on, throwing it onto the ground next to her. Louis kissed Eleanor lightly on the mouth while she pulled out, doing the same as Harry. 

 

They all slumped down on the bed up against each other, Louis in the middle and Harry on right, El on her left. Harry props up on her elbow and traces the tattoos on Lou's skin. It was a rather large picture of a head of a stag, but it was Harry's favorite because of the message that it gives: bravery.

She looks over Lou and notices El turned over fast sleep. Lou was watching Harry as she traces the tattoos and Lou smiled. Then Harry got to thinking, they never really shared a proper kiss. 

She leans over and presses her lips to Lou's and they work them in sync. Lou wouldn't be lying if she said it felt better than when El was kissing her.

As El tried to sleep, she thought about the connection between Harry and Louis, and even though she really liked Lou, she couldn't deny that they belonged together. Harry grabs the duvet and pulls over the three of them. Harry pulls Lou close and they fall asleep in tangled limbs.

And of course they would wake up to start this all over again, but minus Eleanor, since she snuck away as they were sleeping.


End file.
